<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Loved Me by LyricIsHereUnfortunately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079543">When He Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately'>LyricIsHereUnfortunately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Musical References, Parent Friend Thomas Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In elementary school, everything was simple. When they were young, it's easy to make friends, and even easier to be happy. When they were young, they were best friends with Thomas Sanders. In middle school, everything changed. They were getting older, and it was harder to be friends and even harder to be happy. </p><p>Janus got to the age where his skin defect wasn't cool, it was ugly. Remus got to the age where it socially unacceptable to be obsessed with roadkill. Virgil got to the age where being quiet and nervous wasn't being a 'good kid', it was being dramatic. </p><p>They grew apart, the 'dark' sides made their own group, separate from Thomas and the light sides.</p><p>But maybe high school could change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 4, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas Sanders was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Not that was a rare, but it was his first day of high school and he was spending the entire morning throwing up. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas sat beside the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was scared. What if he messed up? What if he made a fool of himself in front of everyone and then no one wanted to be his friend? What if he messed up so bad that even Patton, Logan, and Roman didn't want to be his friends anymore?</p><p> </p><p>He was distracted from his spiraling thoughts by his brother banging on his door. </p><p> </p><p>"Thomas," Remy whined through the door. "I'm so done with you right now. Let someone else use the bathroom."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, okay!" Thomas stood up, flushing the toilet. "Let me brush my teeth!" </p><p> </p><p>"'Kay, sis, but hurry up!"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas washed his hands and brushed his teeth in record time. After a couple of minutes of trying to fix his hair, he gave up, subjecting himself to wear bedhead to school. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, unlocking the door, and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>Remy winked at him from underneath his sunglasses as he passed him and ruffled his hair. "Good luck, lil' bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Rem." He sighs, walking down the hallway and shutting himself behind his bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>He changed quickly, a steven universe T-shirt and flannel with jeans and converse. Simple enough that no one would give him a second glance, but not so boring that people would feel bad for him or assume that he did have a personality. </p><p> </p><p>He can do this. The goal is to survive his first day of high school. That was the plan. </p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on his door. "Thomas? Honey, it's time to leave." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mom!" Thomas called, grabbing his new backpack off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder. He opened the door and gave her a sideways hug. </p><p> </p><p>"We can pick up breakfast on the way, 'kay?" </p><p> </p><p>Remy walked out of the bathroom and joined the hug. "Can we get Starbucks? I am in dire need of pumpkin spice."</p><p> </p><p>Mom rolled her eyes. "As long as you don't fail this year, too."</p><p> </p><p>Remy smiled crookedly and fixed his sunglasses. "No promises." He kissed her cheek, then strutted away. "But we're getting Starbucks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but only because I need it." She joked, following her oldest down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the car (Remy called shotgun), Thomas felt the unease in his stomach worsen. Remy and Mom's banter filled the car, and he let it become white noise as he pressed the side of his face onto the window. </p><p> </p><p>His phone pinged in his pocket and he checked it. </p><p> </p><p><b>Dad</b> 💙💙💙</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hey kiddo! 😝😝</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>can you believe that we're high schoolers now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>honestly? no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>are you nervous?? i can bring cookies!! 🍪🍪🍪 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>its fine patton</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas turned off his phone and resumed staring out the window. Remy snorted at something Mom said and Mom slapped his arm. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled into the Starbucks drive-thru. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want something, Hun?" Mom asks as Remy orders his drink. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh." Thomas blinks, trying to see the menu with blurry eyes. "Hot chocolate? And a croissant?"</p><p> </p><p>She orders her own drink and food, then his. They wait a good five minutes, then pass around the food once it's ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Mom!" They chorus. </p><p> </p><p>She brushes off their gratitude and bites into her muffin, pulling out of the drive-thru and setting on course for the high school. </p><p> </p><p>Once they get there, and food has settled itself into his stomach, he feels better. It's just school. </p><p> </p><p>High School, but still just school.</p><p> </p><p>Remy reaches across the car to hit Thomas in the shoulder lightly. "Have a good day, fam. I'll be around."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas nods, pushing open his door as Remy does the same. </p><p> </p><p>"Boys, I love you!" Mom calls as they walk away. "Have a good first day!" </p><p> </p><p>"Love you, Mom!" Remy yells back, walking backward and ignoring the judging glances as they get as they walk through the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas's shoulders hike up, almost to his ears and he stares at the gravel underneath his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"So, uh-" He asks his brother. "Where do I go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Its the first day," Remy says, rolling his eyes. "We have a pep rally, obvi."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." </p><p> </p><p>Remy throws his arm around him and gestures with his drink. "B.T.W., when the pep rally starts, you go into the gym. After the pep rally, they'll have your homeroom teacher come and get you, go it?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas bit his lip. "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, 'cause I gotta bounce. Love ya." Remy slapped him on the back and started to walk off before his attention got called elsewhere. He whistled under his breath. "And who is <em>that</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>He followed his brother's line of sight to a man with fluffy dirty blond hair that resembled Patton's that wore a sweater over a button-up and jeans. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged (even though Remy was not looking anywhere near him), and kept walking. As he neared the library, he recognized a familiar pair of square glasses and black hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Logan!" Thomas waved. </p><p> </p><p>Logan Berry jumped at the sound of his name and took his nose out of the book in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled and waved back robotically. "Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>He ducked over to his friend. "Have you seen Patton? Or Roman?" </p><p> </p><p>"Patton told me that we shall be meeting over here." Logan cocked his head. "He said he messaged you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" He fishes out his phone. "I turned it off, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded. "No need to apologize, it wasn't purposeful."</p><p> </p><p>"What wasn't purposeful?" Patton Love appeared behind him, leaning on his crutches. </p><p> </p><p>He wore his cat sweater that Logan had gotten him as a gift the year before with a blue dress underneath and converse that they all had drawn on in seventh grade. His round glasses had a new scratch on them and he had wrapped multi-colored tape around the nose of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Thomas had turned off his phone and, therefore, had not gotten your text," Logan explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's fine." Patton smiled brightly. "Have you seen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Roman Prince ran over to them, ducking to hide behind Logan. "My brother is a maniac." He poked his head out from behind him. "He tried to ruin my hoodie this morning by spilling <em>boiling coffee</em> on it! While I was wearing it! Thank the theatre gods he missed." </p><p> </p><p>He gestured to his hoodie, an expensive item of clothing. It had roses up and down the sleeves and crown on the chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, kiddo?" Patton questioned, a concerned frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"There he is!" Roman pointed to where Remus Prince was walking. </p><p> </p><p>Walking with Virgil Night and Janus Dolon. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How you feelin'? On a scale of a flea-ridden rabid dog with no legs to a druggie with their new fix?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know that Edgard Allen Poe poem? The one with the body under the floorboards? I think that's where I am right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but are you the murderer or the body?"</p><p> </p><p>"Murderer but when the cops are there." He pressed his back to the slightly sticky wall and tried to regulate his breathing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 4, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil Night was a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Not that that was a secret or anything. Anyone could see it. All you had to do was take one look at his smudged makeup, choppy bangs, shaking hands, and wrinkled clothes to see it. </p><p> </p><p>But the reason why is the fact that they were about to go to a <em>pep rally</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that his first day was going to be terrible. </p><p> </p><p>"And then, I threw the coffee pot!" Remus laughed, absolutely delighted by his prank.</p><p> </p><p>His pulse was rushing. </p><p> </p><p>Janus laughed, "Did he scream?"</p><p> </p><p>His face was flushing. </p><p> </p><p>Remus pumped his fist in the air. "Like a baby with scoliosis."</p><p> </p><p>He was far too aware of every breath he took and his vision was darkening. </p><p> </p><p>"What a perfect simile," Janus said sarcastically. "Not like another one would be much better at all."</p><p> </p><p>He felt light-headed. </p><p> </p><p>"Virgin?" Remus threw him a look. "What do you think- Hey, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil fell forward, a little bit into Remus's grasp. Janus took his arm, mismatched eyes showing sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>." He tried to push himself up, just as the bell rang. "It's just- Pep rally."</p><p> </p><p>"We can skip it." Janus said, "Hide in one of the bathrooms."</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to protest, yank his arms back, and say that he was fine, but his tongue felt like it couldn't move. He just nodded and let his friends lead him away. </p><p> </p><p>As they were passing by the crowd, going the opposite way, Virgil caught the eye of Thomas Sanders. His ex-best friend. </p><p> </p><p>They were so close when they were younger, Virgil remembered. Then, middle school happened. </p><p> </p><p>That was when being quiet and hyperaware of everything around him stopped being 'mature for his age' and started to be 'not being able to grow up'. </p><p> </p><p>He was in fifth grade when he had his first panic attack, some kid found him in the bathroom hyperventilating and told everyone. By sixth grade, he was a social outcast, being pegged as the 'crazy kid'. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas would've still have been his friend if life was a little kinder. It's not like he was completely disowned, they just grew apart. When you're hated by almost everyone in your class, staying friends with the most loved kids in the class is hard. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone loved Thomas, he was funny and an amazing singer and friend. </p><p> </p><p>They loved Roman, he was the type of confident that people subconsciously flock to. </p><p> </p><p>They loved Logan, who was always there to help anyone who fell behind in class and had enough information on everyone to make people fear him. </p><p> </p><p>They loved Patton, because who doesn't? </p><p> </p><p>So, the ties they had made had fallen apart, snipped by the scissors of resentment and jealously. </p><p> </p><p>Back in sixth grade, Janus, Remus, and Virgil came together and started called themselves 'The Dark Sides' (Remus had a StarWars obsession.) and started calling Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton 'The Light Sides'.</p><p> </p><p>"How you feelin'?" Remus asked once they got to the bathroom. "On a scale of a flea-ridden rabid dog with no legs to a druggie with their new fix?"</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to think about it. "You know that Edgard Allen Poe poem? The one with the body under the floorboards? I think that's where I am right now."</p><p> </p><p>Janus fixed his beanie, pretending to be disinterested. "Yeah, but are you the murderer or the body?"</p><p> </p><p>"Murderer but when the cops are there." He pressed his back to the slightly sticky wall and tried to regulate his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He focused on the feeling grounding of Remus's green hoodie, the one decorated in thorns. </p><p> </p><p>Remus dug into his backpack with one hand, fishing out a granola bar. "I was going to eat this with mustard at lunch but you can have it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He took it, making sure it was unopened before opening it himself and taking a bite out of it. </p><p> </p><p>It was chocolate chip and he almost immediately felt better, the thought of the pep rally out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Janus got out his phone, tapping it a few times before getting out his headphones. "Do you need music?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head, letting his grip on the sleeve of Remus's jacket loosen. "I'm fine. It was just the thought of a pep rally that messed me up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Janus put up his headphones. "Everyone else acts like pep rallies is the best thing to happen to this town." </p><p> </p><p>"It kinda is." He huffed. "This town doesn't have much more to offer."</p><p> </p><p>"It has something better to offer," Remus argues. They stare at him. "There is a lot of roadkill around here."</p><p> </p><p>That brought out a laugh in Virgil. "I guess you're right."</p><p> </p><p>Janus smiles and fixes his gloves. "Did you see the Lights?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Remus stuck out his tongue. "Prince Roman told them about how terrible I am!" He said dramatically, holding to the back of his hand to his forehead and pretending to swoon. </p><p> </p><p>He laughs at how spot-on the impersonation is and joins in. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" He jokes in Patton's voice. "You poor thing. Did you get a spot of coffee on your shoe? May I lick it off?" </p><p> </p><p>Remus, holding his stomach from the pain of laughing, holds up his foot daintily. </p><p> </p><p>Janus watches them with an amused look and gives them a thumbs up. "Patton wouldn't stand like someone is sitting on his shoulders, but you almost got it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not standing up straight," Virgil says seriously. "It's never going to happen."</p><p> </p><p>They dissolve into giggles as the bell rings again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit." He curses. "We don't know what homeroom to go to." </p><p> </p><p>"Leave it to me." Janus waves him off. "Remus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Play sick."</p><p> </p><p>Remus holds his stomach with one hand and puts his arm around Virgil's shoulders for support. He moans pitifully and pulls his face into a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>Janus goes to the doorway and calls out, "Hey? Can you help us? My friend got sick and we were trying to help him out and missed out on the pep rally." He lies. </p><p> </p><p>A teacher walks over to them and takes one look at Remus before looking to Janus. "Can he walk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but he was a lot worse earlier." Janus puts on a wide-eyed look. "But we don't know where to go for homeroom."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you poor things," Virgil has to suppress a giggle. "I'll write you a pass to the office."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his first day of high school won't be completely terrible.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love my dark sons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Making the choice to take AP Biology might have been my best idea yet, aside from that time I put a raccoon in Roman's room."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't the raccoon make its way into your dad's office?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes it did. It ate half of my dad's reports."</p><p> </p><p>"I still feel as though there could've been better, more quiet ways to get revenge that didn't include you getting grounded for half a year."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 4, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus was doing really well, actually. </p><p> </p><p>Minus the loss of his granola bar, his day was awesome and the granola bar went to a good cause anyway so it was fine. </p><p> </p><p>To recap, this is all the good things that happened: </p><p> </p><p>-He got matching hoodies with his brother. </p><p> </p><p>-His mother hugged his brother AND him on the way out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>-He ate soy sauce on his pancakes this morning</p><p> </p><p>-He took pictures of a dead rabbit on his way to school. </p><p> </p><p>-Janus liked the pictures and suggested that he should print it out and tape it onto his brother's locker. </p><p> </p><p>-He made Virgil feel better.</p><p> </p><p>-He and Virgil made fun of Patton Love together.</p><p> </p><p>-Virgil let him buy him lunch. </p><p> </p><p>-He gets to be in AP Biology because he took an online class over the summer. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of AP Biology, that is the class he is currently sitting in. He made sure to sit at one of the open seats, hoping that someone would choose to sit with him. </p><p> </p><p>He watches his classmates file into the room. Most of them he vaguely recognized from middle school or elementary, until Logan Berry walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered Logan a little more than vaguely. They used to be friends, before the Lights outgrew him. Not that he really cared, he was with friends with the best people in the world. The people who didn't give a fuck about whether or not he was interested in dead things or blood. </p><p> </p><p>But he remembers that when they were younger, he and Logan would hunt bugs together and take notes about what their blood looked like. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, full of whimsical childhood memories, as Logan sits in one of the free seats, the one without a partner already sitting there. </p><p> </p><p>A girl with a high ponytail sits next to him as the bell rings, and he barely gives her a second glance. She introduces herself with a small, shy smile and Remus almost feels bad for her. Logan answers her, as formally as possible and organizes his things onto the table. </p><p> </p><p>Remus looks up as someone walks over to his table and gives them the biggest stretch of his lips he can, and they back away. He keeps that smile. Remus knows that he's creepy-looking. A big mouth, sunken in eyes, a shock of grey in his hair, sharp teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Janus says that it means that when he finds someone that likes him, it means they're both into the same type of things. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher is a nice man, a bit too tall and gangly, and he warns everyone that they will be dissecting animals in his class, so if they want to switch out, they should do it now. Remus grins as some of the students ask for a sign-out sheet, that's exactly why he wanted to take this class. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher takes out a small grey bag. "This will be your utensils." He takes out each instrument, explaining what they do, the scalpel to the tweezers. </p><p> </p><p>Remus's cheeks hurt and his lips are tired, but his smile just grows. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't think about the fact no one wanted to sit next to him.  </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he wonders what it would feel like to stab himself in the eye with the scalpel. What noise would it make? Would he scream? How much blood would there be? How deep could he push it?</p><p> </p><p>He suppresses a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher passes the syllabus out, and Remus takes his happily. The teacher gives him an odd look, but he bares his teeth and the teacher moves on. </p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the class period reading the syllabus and Remus is done in record time. It's exactly what he signed up for. Maybe he can turn in some of his pictures for extra credit. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rings and Remus throws his backpack over his shoulder, practically running out the door. Janus and Virgil waited for him at the water fountain. </p><p> </p><p>"Boys," Remus nods to them. "Making the choice to take AP Biology might have been my best idea yet, aside from that time I put a raccoon in Roman's room."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil snorts, "Didn't the raccoon make its way into your dad's office?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes it did." Remus smiles fondly at the memory. "It ate half of my dad's reports."</p><p> </p><p>"I still feel as though there could've been better, more quiet ways to get revenge that didn't include you getting grounded for half a year." Janus pushed himself off of the wall. "Whose house are we going to?" </p><p> </p><p>Remus frowned. "Roman's inviting the rest of the Lights for a sleepover, so I guess we should go to yours."</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded. "Unless you want to harass them the entire night."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Remus considered it. "I would, but Mother said that I'm not allowed to have you guys over when Roman has the Lights because of what happened last time."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smirks, "I still can't believe they didn't wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"The smell alone should've." Janus grins. </p><p> </p><p>Remus feigned offense. "My pickles didn't smell <em>that</em> bad!" </p><p> </p><p>"They were, like, three years old."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like they were completely <em>brown</em> or anything," Janus said sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil grabbed their hands, eyes widening. "Shit, we missed the bus!" He gestured to the bus, which was driving away.</p><p> </p><p>"We could walk?" Remus offered. "Or steal a car?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know how to drive." Janus waved off the suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>"And that's a two-hour walk," Virgil said miserably. </p><p> </p><p>"I can call my uncle," Janus said, taking out his phone before frowning. "I cannot call my uncle. My phone is dead."</p><p> </p><p>They sighed in unison. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess we'll have to wait until my dad gets off of work," Remus said. "Ooh, what if we can sneak into the AP Biology classroom and play with the dead frogs while we wait."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get kicked out of school on our first day."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just a worrier, Virgin." He teased. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrugged and pouted. They paused for a moment, trying to search for any other solution. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys need a ride?" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remus is the most fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What movie did you pick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Killer Sofa."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a movie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was meaning to watch this!" </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 4, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus Dolon was annoyed. Well, he was annoyed most of the time (Remus Prince was his best friend, after all.), but today he was especially annoyed. Because of Thomas fucking Sanders just had to be one of the nicest people alive. It was annoying. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting in the backseat of Thomas's mother's car, squished in between Remus and Virgil, none of them speaking, as she drives them to his house. </p><p> </p><p>She kept talking enough for all of them, though. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so nice to see you, boys, again." She says. "When was the last time you four had a sleepover at our house? Fifth grade?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus thinks about that for a moment, then looks to his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil is yanking on his sleeves nervously and keeps shooting Remus please-don't-say-anything-bad looks. </p><p> </p><p>Remus is stretched out over the backseat, as much as he can, and looking excitedly out the window like a puppy in its first car ride. </p><p> </p><p>"I believe it was the beginning of the sixth grade, ma'am." Janus gives her his shiniest smile. </p><p> </p><p>"You three have grown up so much since the last time I saw you." She smiles at them in the rearview mirror. "Especially you, Remus, you've gotten so tall! What has Sarah been feeding you boys?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus gives her his best 'heart-breaker' smile (as he calls it), "Not enough, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and Virgil." Said boy shrank back into his seat. "You've always liked your hair long, it looks so nice, but I can't see your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well..." He trailed off, his eyes flashing help-me looks to his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Remus not-so-subtly shrugged and Janus was at a loss of distractions. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't deter her though, "And Janus, do you remember the stories you used to tell? The ones with the snakes that you used to make up?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus felt the blood rush to his face and looked away. "Um, no, ma'am. That was a long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>She patted her son's arm. "You four should have a playdate sometime, all I ever see at home is Roman and Patton and Logan. It would be nice to have some more people around the house."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas bit his lip. "They're not playdates, Mom. I'm almost fifteen."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, hun." She squeezes his arm playfully. "I forget that you've grown up so much." </p><p> </p><p>"Mom." Thomas's ears turn red.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of fifteen, Remus, isn't your and Roman's birthday coming up?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Remus says, popping the 'p'. "I'm hoping Mother will get me a new brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush," She chastises lightly, "One day, you're going to look back and be grateful you had someone, a twin, to go through life with."</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugs, just as they park in front of Janus's house. His house isn't as big as Remus's, but it isn't as small as Virgil's. The paint is peeling and the fence is rusted. It's old and worn and grey.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the ride, Ms. Sanders," Remus says, pushing the car door open.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil repeats the words in the smallest voice he can and mirrors Remus's actions. </p><p> </p><p>Janus follows them. "See you soon, Ms. Sanders." He catches Thomas's eye. "You too, Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen, following Janus as he leaves the car and stands next to his friends on the curve. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, boys!" Ms. Sanders calls as she does a U-turn. "Tell your Dad I said hello, Janus."</p><p> </p><p>"Will do, ma'am." Janus wiggles his gloved fingers at the car as it disappears from view. Once it was gone, he turned around with flourish. "Now, let's eat popcorn and watch shitty TV."</p><p> </p><p>His friends followed him into the house, and Virgil was put onto popcorn duty, mostly because the last time Remus touched a microwave it exploded, and Janus picked out the movie while Remus got the blankets together. </p><p> </p><p>He pressed the button on the remote and laid down on the couch, waiting for Virgil and Remus to come back. Remus dumped the blanket onto the floor and laid face down, wiggling his body to cocoon himself. Virgil brought three bags of popcorn into the room, sitting of the coffee table like a cat. </p><p> </p><p>He threw one to Remus, who pulled one of his arms out of his blanket cocoon to hold it and handed the other to Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you pick out a movie?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." He said sarcastically. "I'm just waiting here for with Netflix on the TV for no reason."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, they were mismatched, like his. "What movie did you pick?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus grinned and pressed play, "Killer Sofa."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed. "That's a movie?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned, mouth full of popcorn. "I was meaning to watch this!" </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>After several bad movies (Killer Sofa was by far the worst), his friends eventually fell asleep. Remus first, snoring loudly and still bundled up in his make-shift cocoon. Then Virgil, curling up like a cat and mumbling in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Janus stood up, turning off the TV and picking up the paper popcorn bags and stray kernels that made their way onto the floor. He cleaned the coffee table around Virgil and picked up stray soda cans. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed awake for a couple more hours, watching the door. </p><p> </p><p>It was around three in the morning when Janus's dad stumbled into the room, the smell of whiskey and vodka on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to his dad as he opened the door, reaching out to help him to his room. "Hey, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Son." He slurs, "How was your first day?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus takes him through the hallway, purposefully skipping the mess that was his living room. "It was good." He lies. "We had a sleepover after."</p><p> </p><p>His dad nods, head rolling to the side. "That's good, Jan."</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door with one hand, kicking it open. His dad is limp against him, so he has to support his entire weight. </p><p> </p><p>Janus dumps him onto his bed, taking off his shoes and taking off his tie. The smell burns his nose and makes his eye water. He covers him with a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Dad. I love you." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't get an answer.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel so bad for my snek son</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Perhaps you should give your brother another chance. He is very smart, he could help. Also, those pranks were a long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>"A year ago is not a long time!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like we can control what they do and what they sign up for."</p><p> </p><p>"The hell I can't."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 11, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas's first week went by quickly, much to his surprise, and he was relieved. He had Homeroom with Patton, Math with Logan, Play Production with Roman, and English again with Patton. </p><p> </p><p>But...</p><p> </p><p>He had Physics with Janus Dolon, Play Production with Virgil Night as well, and Spanish with Remus Prince, each one of his old friends. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure, but it felt as though they didn't like him very much. Not since middle school. To be honest, he didn't know much about what happened. Patton, Roman, and Logan had always tried to shield him from the world. </p><p> </p><p>Patton and Roman more so than Logan, but still. </p><p> </p><p>It annoyed him occasionally but he knew that it was because they loved him. They were best friends, after all, but it still didn't explain the fact why Janus, Virgil, and Remus didn't like him. </p><p> </p><p>Over the years, Janus got colder, he thinks. Virgil stopped smiling. Remus didn't really change, but he was, well, <em>scary</em> now.  When they were younger, everything was so simple. </p><p> </p><p>When they were young, it's easy to make friends, and even easier to be happy. When they were young, they were all best friends. In middle school, everything changed. They were getting older, and it was harder to be friends and even harder to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiddo?" Patton nudged him with a tentative smile. "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was brought back to the present, the school cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He poked the food on his plate, something that was meant to be baked beans. "I'm just thinking about <em>things</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, where Janus, Virgil, and Remus were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Janus was throwing potato chips at Remus, who tried to catch them in his mouth. Remus had ketchup spread over his face like blood. Virgil shrank away from them, even though he was sitting on the table, and started stabbing his paper plate with his fork. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Roman walked up to them, gesturing dramatically with his lunch tray. "Guess who just put up sign-up sheets for the after school play?" </p><p> </p><p>"By process of elimination, I am going to assume you did." Logan chewed his jelly sandwich thoroughly before speaking again. "Of course, I'm not very familiar with such things so I could be incorrect."</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked around, then pointed at the bulletin board behind Logan's head. "Is that it over there?"</p><p> </p><p>It was about three tables away, but the print was bold enough that Thomas could make out the letters. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we're doing West Side Story this year." Roman placed his tray down. "I'm going to be Tony, obviously."</p><p> </p><p>"That's highly improbable," Logan said. "According to Thomas's elder sibling, freshmen never get the main roles."</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. "They've never had me as a freshman before."</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh!" Patton grabbed Thomas's arm. "Look who's signing up for the after school play!"</p><p> </p><p>Christian Caligula was writing down his name next to Roman's, dark hair in a mess on top of his head and mismatched clothes almost glowing underneath the harsh light of the cafeteria. He was a sophomore, though short, and all ways had confidence that Thomas admired. </p><p> </p><p>"Christian." Thomas breathed. </p><p> </p><p>"Christian?" Roman looked. "Ah, Christian."</p><p> </p><p>Roman winked at Thomas playfully, and then took a bite of his apple. </p><p> </p><p>"Christian Caligula," Logan said, monotone. "Doesn't Thomas-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh!" Thomas hushed him. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Thomas," Roman grabbed his hands, dropping his apple. "You should sign up!"</p><p> </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't know, Roman."</p><p> </p><p>Patton grabbed his arm. "You're an amazing actor and you can sing!"</p><p> </p><p>"You do have an above-average voice."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but-" He watched Christian put down the pen and walk back over to his friends. "You know what, Christain signed up for the after school play, I'll do the same."</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, feeling his body move through the air, and Patton followed him on his crutches. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got there, Thomas lifted the pen, writing his name while it felt like everyone watched, then set it back down. He watched Patton do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Then, they walked back to the lunch table, where Roman was grinning and Logan was working on extra credit. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas sat down, placing his face into his hands, "What did I just do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You just signed up for the after school play!"</p><p> </p><p>He groaned into his hands. This was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, look who <em>else</em> is signing up for the after school play."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas's head popped back up, meeting the sight of Janus, Remus, and Virgil standing around the sign-up sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil signed up first, hand trembling, then handed it to Janus, who signed it in quick, loopy letters. Remus signed it last, messy scrawl taking up more room than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Roman sputtered. "They can't- They'll ruin it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, c'mon, kiddo." Patton put an arm around him. "Maybe you should have little trust in them."</p><p> </p><p>"This is my brother." Roman gestured, "Do you not remember all the pranks he has done to us?"</p><p> </p><p>"The egg prank was quite genius," Logan said. "I'm still trying to figure out how he did that."</p><p> </p><p>Roman placed his fists on his hips. "It doesn't matter <em>how</em> he did it, the problem it the fact that he <em>did</em> do it and he's going to ruin my first high school play!"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you should give your brother another chance." Logan reasoned. "He is very smart, he could help. Also, those pranks were a long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>"A year ago is not a long time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Roman," Thomas spoke up, "It's not like we can control what they do and what they sign up for."</p><p> </p><p>"The hell I can't." Roman stood up, walking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked sadly at his crutches, then at his friends. "Can one of you please go get him?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan stood up, "I suppose I will."</p><p> </p><p>He walked after Roman, falling in step with him, as he approached Janus, Virgil, and Remus's table. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Thomas asked Patton, moving closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah. They'll be fine." A pause. "Hopefully."</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Thomas didn't have much faith in them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit is about to go down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like you, either."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat on the table, knees to his chest, with his oversized grey hoodie protecting him from the world. </p><p> </p><p>His skin felt itchy and sensitive, but he wasn't on the edge of a panic attack. Yet. He signed up to be a techie for the after school play, that was something he could do. His friends had encouraged him and had signed up as well. </p><p> </p><p>Remus was excited, he hoped to get a part playing someone who got into fights, or something like that. (Virgil didn't know much about West Side Story.) And Janus wanted to be a techie as well. </p><p> </p><p>The idea of it was still slightly nerve-racking. </p><p> </p><p>But as long as he could stay out of people's way and mess with lights and sound, he would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of Roman Prince. He was storming over, Logan Berry following him. He didn't look happy. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, no.</p><p> </p><p>Roman got to the table, yanking on his brother's sleeve and opening his mouth to speak. </p><p> </p><p>So, naturally, Remus stood up on the bench and began to sing in his brother's face. </p><p> </p><p>"We're disturbed, we're disturbed." He sang with an accent. "We're the most disturbed; Like we're psychologically disturbed." He clapped, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>People from other tables watched him, and Virgil pulled his hood over his eyes. Logan looked side to side questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hear ye, hear ye!" Janus slammed his spoon on the table like a mallet, a smirk on his face. "In the opinion on this court, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal home."</p><p> </p><p>Roman let go of his brother and backed up. Virgil had to swallow a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!" Remus hopped off the table, tap dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn't help the snort that made its way out of his mouth. He remembered all the dance classes that Remus drug him to when they were young. </p><p> </p><p>Someone yelled from the crowd of students watching them. "So take him to a headshrinker!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's my line!" Janus joked as he pulled Remus over. </p><p> </p><p>Remus laid down on the table, head in Virgil's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"My father is a bastard," He sang. "My ma's an S.O.B; My grandpa's always plastered, My grandma pushes tea!" He stood up and jumped off the table, tap dancing again. "Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!"</p><p> </p><p>Someone threw a five-dollar bill at them. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and Janus stood up, putting his bag over his shoulder. Virgil picked up his books off the bench. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all week!" He bowed to the crowd, picking up the money as he did so. "Please, do celebrate my friend here and hope that he gets the roll as Action in our school play!"</p><p> </p><p>People cheered and Remus grinned, bowing. The crowd dissipated, leaving a gobsmacked Roman and Logan. </p><p> </p><p>Remus slapped his brother's back as he walked by. "See you at auditions."</p><p> </p><p>Janus followed him, giving the two Light Sides a long, cool look. Virgil hurried past, not meeting anyone's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Remus who was laughing deliriously, drunk on the attention. "You did really well."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Virgin." He tried not to wince at the nickname. "It'll be even better when you're doing the lighting and shit."</p><p> </p><p>So that wasn't a lot of pressure or anything. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Janus gave them a smile, then turned around. "See you in math."</p><p> </p><p>"Later," Virgil muttered, even though both of his friends were gone, and weaved in and out of the rush of students trying to get to class. </p><p> </p><p>He finally made it to the theatre, ducking into the black box (a room beside the sound room), where the Play Production class was being held. </p><p> </p><p>There were no chairs, so he settled for sitting on the floor, and began to scroll through Tumblr on his phone. He tried not to notice when Thomas and Roman walked into the room. They stood near the front, Roman telling Thomas what the play is going to be about. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher was about five minutes later after the bell. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, class!" She said. "How was everyone's weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>The class chorused 'Good.' without him. He just picked at the tape on the floor beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm going to half to split up the class for now. If you want to help out with decorations and background," She gestured to the right. "Stand over there. If you want to audition for a role, see me after class. If you want to do lights and sound," She gestured to the left. "Go stand over there."</p><p> </p><p>The class went by quickly, she explained what everyone needed to do and how to do it, then started on the backgrounds. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Virgil was getting out his phone again, she called to him. "Virgil, can you go get the microphones? They're in a box on the stage."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, standing up and walking out of the room. The hallways of the theatre had pretty red carpet and high ceilings, he almost felt bad walking in it. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he turned the corner to go onto the stage, someone caught his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil acted on impulse, turning to his attacker and stepping back to gain stability. Then he got his wrist free and grabbed his attacker's, as well as his attacker's neck with his free hand. He curled his leg in a kick and brought his attacker down onto his knee, aiming for the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He let go of the attacker, letting them fall onto the ground as he took another fighting stance. </p><p> </p><p>When the attacker looked up, he saw Roman Prince's face twisted into pain. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil dropped his stance, and fell to his knees, helping Roman breathe. "What the fuck were you thinking, Roman?! I could've hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Roman coughed, wheezing slightly. "Could've?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could've hurt you more," He amended. "But still, you know that I've taken self-defense classes, your family paid for them!" </p><p> </p><p>"That information may have slipped my mind." Roman focused on steadying his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like you, either."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roman really needs to start thinking things through.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you sure? Don't you want a more important part?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like Tony."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother needs that part."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 18, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment the bell rang, Remus ran out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to be early, this was his big chance. He dodged kids as they scurried halls like rats, and jumped over stray backpacks and books. He slid down the railing of the stairs and ran across the field. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to make everyone love him. </p><p> </p><p>Janus and Virgil met him at the front of the theatre. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you run all the way here?" Virgil asks, forehead creasing in worry. </p><p> </p><p>Remus bounces on the heels of his shoes. "Maybe." </p><p> </p><p>Janus gives him an amused smirk. "Do you know what song you're auditioning with?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a surprise." He puts one finger to his lips. "But I promise it's going to be better than fresh roadkill."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully," Virgil said, looking up as if in prayer, then opened the door. "C'mon."</p><p> </p><p>"They're going to love me." He said to no one in particular as they entered.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside, Janus excused himself. "I'm going up to the soundbox, gotta make sure everything's ready." </p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded and Remus waved him off. Just as Virgil turned to go on stage and set up the lights, Remus stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>"Virgin, I need a favor."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They're going to love me. They're going to love me. They're going to love me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was like a good luck incantation because he knew that if he said it enough, it would become true. </p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, it was his turn to audition. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped out onto the stage, lights stinging his eyes, and stood in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>He could see the teacher, as well as a couple of students in the seats of the theatre. Some of them were auditioning as well, while others were a part of the background. </p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you're ready," The teacher said. </p><p> </p><p>And so, he began. The lights turned red, then flashed blue, and then back to red.</p><p> </p><p>"I am damaged," He sang as he stumbled forward. "Far too damaged, But you're not beyond repair." He could see people more people take seats. "Stick around here, Make things better, 'Cause you beat me fair and square.</p><p> </p><p>"Please stand back now." He gestured, stumbling back. "'Little further. Don't know what this thing will do." Emotion crashed into his voice in waves. "Hope you'll miss me, Wish you'd kiss me.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you'd know I worship you," He fell to his knees. "I'll trade my life for yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Virgil sang quietly from behind the curtain. </p><p> </p><p>He stood on one knee, "And once I disappear." His voice was desperate but hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Virgil sang louder. "Hold on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Clean up the mess down here." </p><p> </p><p>"Not this way!" He begged, and the curtain moved slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Our love is god." He feigned his struggle to stand up. "Our love is god." He sang again, voice gaining volume. "Our love is god." He ran forward, then tripped over his feet on purpose and fell to the ground. "Our love is god." He boomed, reaching out with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Say hi to god." Virgil sang weakly, in a tear-stained voice. He was <em>good</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Remus fell to the ground, using his hands to slap the stage, creating an echoing sound as Janus turned off the spotlight. </p><p> </p><p>As he stood up, he caught the look of tears in the teacher's eyes. Someone in the crowd started to clap, and a few more people joined in. </p><p> </p><p>The lights turned back on. </p><p> </p><p>They loved him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name, again?" The teacher asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Remus," He offered. "Remus Prince."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're a freshman?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a very talented young man, Mr. Prince." </p><p> </p><p>They loved him. He fought back a cackle.</p><p> </p><p>Remus bounced on his heels again. "I know."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, "Who was that singing with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't tell you that, Ma'am." </p><p> </p><p>She paused. "What part do you want, Mr. Prince?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna be Action." He gripped his sleeves, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Don't you want a more important part?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like Tony."</p><p> </p><p>Remus thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother needs that part."</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then spoke slowly. "This is an amazing opportunity for a freshman. You do know what you're giving up, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do." He said sincerely. "Plus, I'd rather sing 'Gee, Officer Krupke' than 'Somewhere'."</p><p> </p><p>"Not much for love songs?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "Not really, they're just not as fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Prince." She smiled at him. "I think you'll be a perfect Action."</p><p> </p><p>They loved him!</p><p> </p><p>Remus whooped, jumping up and down, and thanked her. She waved him off, and told him what days after school they were working on the play and who to speak to about costume. </p><p> </p><p>He ran back behind the curtain, tackling Virgil like an excited dog. Virgil pushed him off using some fancy self-defense technique he learned and Remus laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"I got the part, I got the part." He stood up, pulling Virgil up as well. "I got the part! They love me."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would." Janus walked up behind them. "Though I question your casting choices."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go celebrate!" Remus announced. "I want nachos and orange juice!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>That night, as Remus was arranging his bone collection, his brother knocked on his door. He put up the rib cage he was playing with and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>Roman glance up the walls of his room with distaste as he walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"Um..." He trailed off awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Remus. "I heard about your audition."</p><p> </p><p>"You did?" Remus grinned, jumping on his bed and pulling his pillow to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"I did." Roman cleared his throat. "And I wanted to thank you. For declining the role. I got it."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help the giggle escaped his mouth. "You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>Roman turned to leave, then hesitated. "Would you like to go over lines together?"</p><p> </p><p>He cackled in happiness. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Roman looked at the walls of his room again, "Could we please do that in the living room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>It was progress.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this one, I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Jan, don't ever trust someone who forgot about you. Promise me."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise, now go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 3, Freshman Year </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Janus slumped into his chair, using his knees to balance his sketchbook. A few simple sketches, maybe a hand or two, he could do that. Whatever he needed to do in order to pass this class. </p><p> </p><p>He signed up for art because it was the only thing that wasn't full that he wouldn't completely hate. He was decent at sketching. The teacher was asleep most of the class, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>The teachers in this school are... Strange. To say the least. The theatre teacher, for example, was strange, in a nice way. </p><p> </p><p>All the kids working on the school play came for rehearsal on Mondays, and the teacher always went out of her way to ask about everyone's days, even if she had seen them only an hour ago. </p><p> </p><p>It nearly gave Virgil a heart attack every time she asked. However, Roman and Remus basked in the attention. Honestly, being forced to be around the Light Sides wasn't as bad as he expected, not that he would admit that to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was annoying, sure, and he lacked Remus's personality to make up for it, but he was bearable. Logan only showed up rarely and spent most of his time getting into arguments with the others and getting ogled by Remus, something Janus did not want to think about. Patton was...</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter, the Light Sides had still forgotten about them. </p><p> </p><p>He erased the curve of the drawing's arm and tried again. </p><p> </p><p>"Janus!" Patton ran over to him, as fast as he could with his crutches, covered in blue glitter. "We found the glitter."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically, eyeing the glitter up and down Patton's body. "I would've never guessed."</p><p> </p><p>Patton shoved a bottle into his gloved hands. "I got yellow for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Janus looked at the glitter in his hands. "Thank you, Patton."</p><p> </p><p>Patton stepped closer to him and pressed a sticker to his cheek. He brushed it with his fingers lightly. </p><p> </p><p>Patton gave him a small, shy smile (that did not make his heart stop at all, thank you very much), and glanced down, at his sketchbook.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow!" Patton pointed at the half-done drawing. "You're really good at that."</p><p> </p><p>"Its-" Janus tried to shut it, but Patton didn't notice. "Not really-"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't even draw a straight line." Patton giggled. "Once I tried to paint the sky but I blue it."</p><p> </p><p>"You-" It took a moment for the pun to register. "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, a little forced but it made Patton's smile grow. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rung and Patton jumped, "See you later!"</p><p> </p><p>Janus waved as the boy left, then put his sketchbook back in his bag. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>At lunch, not much happened. Remus ate his unusual food combinations with his usual vigor and Virgil wouldn't stop staring at Janus's face. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Janus slammed down his milk carton. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked away, then gestured to his cheek. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and peeled off the sticker. He had forgotten about and had worn it all through his sign language class. </p><p> </p><p>It was a heart. Double shit. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, where'd you get that?" Remus poked at his cheek, then got sidetracked. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you ate the plastic fork?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that," Virgil said immediately. "Your stomach can't digest that. You're a genius, you should know that."</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugged, and Janus slipped the heart into his pocket. "Hold on, he has a point."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil went on a rant about 'not encouraging Remus's intrusive thought because he has no sense of danger' and gave Janus the opportunity he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He looked across the cafeteria, where the Light Sides sat. Logan was yelling 'falsehood' at Patton for some reason and Patton just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>If it made him smile, that was no one's business. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>When he got home that day, no one was home. Since it was a gamble of whether or not his father was at work or a bar somewhere, he decided to make a run to the store. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the thirty off the counter and stuffed it into his pocket, then locked the door behind him as he left. They lived close to a strip mall. </p><p> </p><p>He got the necessities: a couple of bottles of soda and three party-sized bags of chips; then got the trivial stuff: meat, frozen pizzas, and canned foods. </p><p> </p><p>His arms weighed down by bags on either side, he walked home. Once he got onto his street, he realized that the door to his house was wide open. </p><p> </p><p>He ran as fast as could, dropping the bags in his yard, and picked up a shovel from beside the cellar door. He walked into the house, apprehensively, and tiptoed into the living room, where someone was on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>His father, fast asleep. Janus sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped the shovel back outside and picked up the bags from the overgrown grass. They were okay, dented cans, and all. He got back inside and put up groceries, then made himself a bowl of chips and went to go sit next to his dad in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he stepped around the couch, his foot landed a wet spot on the carpet. He looked down, only to see a bottle of jack spilling out onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Anger spiked up inside of him. He slammed the bowl down onto the coffee table and hopped into the kitchen, cleaned his foot then grabbed a couple of towels. </p><p> </p><p>He cleaned the spot quickly, picking up the bottle, and threw it away. The living room still smelled like straight up alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>When he got back, his dad was sitting up, blinking slowly. He helped him up, and walked him over to his room. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Son." He slurred, "Did you have a good day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did," Janus was reminded of the heart sticker in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened easier this time, and Janus dumped his father onto the bed. Just as he turned to leave, his father caught his hand. </p><p> </p><p>His father's face was twisted and tears pooled in the edges of his eyes. "Jan, don't ever trust someone who forgot about you. Promise me."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted in between their hands and he smiled at him. "I promise, now go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He lied. </p><p> </p><p>His dad nodded, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Janus left the room and sat on the couch, even though the smell made his eyes water. He picked up the bowl of chips and went back into the kitchen, dumping the chips back into the bag. </p><p> </p><p>He would listen to his father. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't trust the Light Sides, ever. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't trust Patton, ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry but i must hurt my snek son</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It is the Princely thing to do, you save them from the villain, they fall in love with you. That's how it works."</p><p> </p><p>"That's idiotic. Simply ask him. 'We are both humans that feel romantic attraction, I feel romantic attraction to you. Do you return my feelings?' It is that easy."</p><p>"No it isn't! Love takes time and patience. It is better if they get to know each other a little better."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 10, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thomas sat at the kitchen table, trying to do homework and watching as his brother struggled to make cookies. Remy, who was covered head to toe in flour, dropped the bowl, liquidy cookie dough spilling across the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to call Patton?" He asked, again. </p><p> </p><p>Remy frantically tried to clean up the mess. "No, I can do this."</p><p> </p><p>Remy's signature sunglasses were being used to push his hair back, and his leather jacket was abandoned on the chair next to Thomas. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas eyed the counter with an understandable amount of doubt. "There has to be an easier way to ask out your crush."</p><p> </p><p>"Emile said he liked sugar cookies, so I'm making sugar cookies, period." Remy threw the bowl into the sink</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Emile Picani was the intern for the school counselor, twenty years old, and full of hope and kindness. Unlike Remy Sanders, who was nineteen, and full of sass and Starbucks. </p><p> </p><p>"You must really like him." Remy nodded and Thomas got out his phone. "I'm calling Patton."</p><p> </p><p>"Nooo, don't," Remy whined, wiping his hands on the floral apron tied to his waist. "I wanna do this by myself."</p><p> </p><p>"If we don't call Patton, you're never getting those cookies done." Thomas unlocked his phone and let his finger hover over the call button. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Remy caved. </p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Patton came over, with a bag of cookie-making supplies in tow. </p><p> </p><p>He surveyed the disaster of a kitchen with unwavering confidence, then got to work. He tied his own apron, one that said 'World's Best Dad' in bold letters. Remy pulled a rolling chair out, so Patton wouldn't have to struggle with his crutches while cooking. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas watched as they cooked, supplying the occasional joke here and there while eating rejects cookie dough. (It wasn't as bad as he expected.) He played songs from his phone, giggling as they danced around the kitchen, and his homework was forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>"What kinda things does this boy like?" Patton asked as he mixed the cookie dough.</p><p> </p><p>"He likes cartoons? Like, the kid ones?" Remy told him, a fond smile playing on his lips. "Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Teen Titans. That kinda thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Steven Universe?" Thomas asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, you have no idea."</p><p> </p><p>Patton dug in his bag, pulling out a box of food coloring.</p><p> </p><p>"We can make the cookies look like gems!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea!" Thomas remarked. "I think we have edible glitter leftover from my birthday cake."</p><p> </p><p>Patton cheered. "He'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>Remy squeezed a rag in between his hands, "Hopefully."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>At lunch the next day, Roman was wearing his new jersey proudly. </p><p> </p><p>"You made the football team!" Patton exclaimed, turning Roman around to read the name on the back. "I'm so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Remus did, too," Roman explained. "Coach hates the fact our names are so similar."</p><p> </p><p>"That must be confusing." Logan agreed, closing his book. "There's only a couple syllable difference."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked across the room, where Remus was showing off his jersey. "So you and your brother are getting along?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have an understood truce." Roman nodded, chewing on a chip. "We've been running lines together. Speaking of play rehearsal, how's Christian?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas choked on a bite of his sandwich and Patton slapped him on the back. </p><p> </p><p>Patton grinned. "Yeah, how is he, kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine, he's fine." He said, a little too quickly. "I mean, he knows my name."</p><p> </p><p>"That's progress." Logan acknowledged. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem so sure."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just-" Thomas gestured weakly. "I'm not sure how to do this. I've never really tried to flirt, or whatever, before."</p><p> </p><p>Logan opened his mouth to offer advice, but Roman interrupted him. "This sounds like a job for me."</p><p> </p><p>"You are the love expert." Patton giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Roman put an arm around Thomas. "Listen, Thomas, there's a simple way to win the heart of your beloved with minimal courting."</p><p> </p><p>"There is?" He asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"You vanquish what is bothering them." Roman reasoned. "If he is having trouble in math, you lend him your notes. If he needs a shoulder to cry on, you are there. If he doesn't have the money for lunch, you buy it for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a bit..." Thomas leaned away from him. "Exploitative? Like your taking advantage of the situation?" </p><p> </p><p>"It is not!" Roman made an offended noise. "It is the Princely thing to do, you save them from the villain, they fall in love with you. That's how it works."</p><p> </p><p>"That's idiotic," Logan remarked. "Simply ask him. 'We are both humans that feel romantic attraction, I feel romantic attraction to you. Do you return my feelings?' It is that easy."</p><p> </p><p>"No it isn't," Patton argued. "Love takes time and patience. It is better if they get to know each other a little better."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about love at first sight?" Roman countered. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean lust," Logan said flatly. "You can't love someone without knowing who they are. Otherwise, it is just an attraction based upon physical attributes."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Thomas said, getting their attention. "It's not love or anything like that, yet. I just wanna know how to ask out Christian Caligula!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," A new voice said from behind him. "You can start by turning around."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas turned around, every nerve in his body screaming <em>Run! </em></p><p> </p><p>Christian Caligula stood in front of him, hands in the pockets of his jean jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Christian." He said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Christian said. "Aren't you going to ask me out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." Roman nudged his arm. "Yeah, yeah. Do you- " He hesitated, then said quickly, "Would you like to go to the arcade with me sometime?" </p><p> </p><p>"Finally." He smiled at him, blindingly, and handed him a piece of paper. "Text me about it later so we decide a time." </p><p> </p><p>He waved, walking away to meet his friends. Thomas waved back, slightly dazed. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around, eyes meeting the soggy fries on his plate. </p><p> </p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You, my good friend, just got a date!" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you agree with? Patton, Roman, or Logan?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I need to tell you something."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 16, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil wrapped up the cords of the microphones, waving to the others as they left. Janus left early, something about his father being home. </p><p> </p><p>Remus and Roman raced to the door, pushing and shoving each other in order to win. Patton tugged Thomas out the door, giggling and waving.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie, a senior who scored the part of Maria, followed them, with Talyn and Joan, sophomores and fellow techies, in tow. </p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, Virgil, as well as Christian and Christian's friends were the only ones left in the theatre, as the teacher went into her office. Virgil went up to the catwalk turning off lights and other electronics. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're actually gonna do it?" Asked one of Christian's friends. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil paused, listening closer.</p><p> </p><p>Christian shoved his script into his bag. "It was a dare, of course, I'm going to do it." </p><p> </p><p>He had a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>"When?" Asked the other.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to go to the arcade this weekend." Christian shrugged. "He'll go, I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"I almost feel bad for him." The first said, "What is his name again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas, I think." Said the first. "He got the part of Bernardo."</p><p> </p><p>Shit, Thomas is in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Christian thew his backpack onto his shoulder. "I'm just standing him up, he'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil bit his lip to keep from yelling at him. He kept quiet until they were gone, then called Janus. </p><p> </p><p>"I needed to tell you something."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The next day at lunch, he sat with the Light Sides. Thomas was the first to the cafeteria and sat beside him with understandable confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hi?"</p><p> </p><p>Oh, was he not wanted at this exact second? What a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He picked at his sleeves. "Listen, I need to-"</p><p> </p><p>Roman appeared behind them. "Virgil?"</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up. "Hey, Princey."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't stand that guy." He muttered underneath his breath. Ouch. "Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was just trying to talk to Thomas about-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, Virgil!" Patton sits down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Patton," Virgil says, then turns back to Roman. "Listen-"</p><p> </p><p>Lily Singh, a junior that does the school paper, walks by. "Hey, guys. How did the play rehearsal go yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great, Lily." Thomas smiles at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Lily," Virgil says, trying to keep his temper under control. "So-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, everyone." Logan sits down, books underneath his arm. "Why is Virgil here?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I'm trying to-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, he was just here when I sat down." Thomas shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil stands up, "You guys are impossible." He says as he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"They're just so stupid," Virgil complains to Janus during Math class. "And they wouldn't let me get a word in."</p><p> </p><p>Janus pats his back. "I'd offer to help you, but..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I get it."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Virgil tries again. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas and Roman are already seated when he gets there. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>They jump. "Oh, hello, Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I'm trying to tell you something." Virgil sits on the table and pulls his knees to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas's eyebrows knit together. "Okay..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Roman says, stopping him. "I have a more important question. Virgil, if you were to make an early resolution, what would it be?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil thinks about it for a moment, clicking his tongue. "Probably to find darker eye shadow to better match my soul."</p><p> </p><p>The joke falls flat. Typical Light Sides. If he had said it to the Dark Sides, it would've gotten at least a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"You are an emo nightmare," Roman says dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He turns to Thomas. "So, are you-"</p><p> </p><p>Patton walks over. "Hey, Virgil!"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs. "Hey, Patton."</p><p> </p><p>Logan sits down as well, and then him and Roman are in an argument, and Virgil is forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>They are all sitting down and talking when Virgil walks over the next time. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, Virgil!" Patton greets him. "We're talking about Thomas's date."</p><p> </p><p>Finally, an opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" He says flatly, sitting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Roman is trying to give Thomas tips."</p><p> </p><p>Roman was. "There is a way to simultaneously make him feel special and show him how awesome you are!"</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Thomas asked, clearly doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>"You find out what might be making their life difficult."</p><p> </p><p>Logan shook his head. "Not this again." </p><p> </p><p>"And you kill it." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Virgil said before he could stop himself. Maybe Remus and Roman were more alike than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>"You vanquish what is bothering it, and then you woo them with a grand gesture." </p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't a grand gesture?" Patton looked as confused as Virgil felt. </p><p> </p><p>Roman said something in fast Spanish. </p><p> </p><p>"You know Spanish?" Logan's eyebrows drew together. "How do you know Spanish?"</p><p> </p><p>"Both him and Remus are fluent," Virgil told him. </p><p> </p><p>"Then why are they both taking it this year?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrugged. "Easy A."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get back on track." Roman said, "Now, about wooing him-"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil threw his hand up. "This is pointless."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! We already know your point of view." Thomas snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, all I'm saying is this just a waste of time! Psyching yourself out over cheap tactics that have never been useful to you before, I mean, seriously, Thomas!" He said. "Especially when-"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked down. "You actually have a point."</p><p> </p><p>"It makes sense," Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"Romance should come naturally." Roman agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't trying to..." Virgil pouted. He was over here to warn Thomas and that's it. "Help."</p><p> </p><p>"No, this is great! It really helps to put things into perspective!" Thomas smiled. "I'll be upfront and honest, I'll speak from the heart and make him feel heard, and when the time is right, I can work in some grand, realistic, romantic gestures."</p><p> </p><p>"I still think my way would've totally worked."</p><p> </p><p>"Totally would not have." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" Roman raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you do better."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil acted on autopilot. "Well, first you'd take his hand," Virgil grabbed Roman's hand. "And then-" The realization of what he did dawned on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my-" Roman snatched his hand back. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil did the same, groaning and stomping away. "Whatever!"</p><p> </p><p>"God!" </p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The next day wasn't much better. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil had honestly forgotten about the problem until the very end of lunch and had to catch Thomas's wrist just as he was leaving. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to tell you something."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, if we're going to ruin Christian's life, we'll need help. And I know just the snake."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that including Janus is a good idea? I was hoping not to include many people in this affair."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, trust me. You're going to want his help."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 23, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus's leg bounced underneath his desk. They were finally going to dissect frogs. This was going to be <em>fun</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>It feels like it takes a million years for the bell to ring so they can finally get to the juicy stuff. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher passed around the trays and gloves, not making eye contact with him. That didn't bother him at all. </p><p> </p><p>He checked out the dead frog, who was pinned to the tray, spreadeagle. It was a bullfrog, with dark green spots and empty eye sockets. </p><p> </p><p>He clapped his hands together, ignoring the disgusted looks he got from his peers. This was going to be so fun. </p><p> </p><p>Logan also looked excited, in his own way. There was a slight smirk on his lips. The girl with the ponytail next to him looked a little green in the face. </p><p> </p><p>His foot tapped the floor with vigor, and the frog watched him without eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher handed out the utensils, still refusing to meet his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever. </p><p> </p><p>The teacher explained what they should do and motioned to the diagrams on the board. He told them about the organs, what to cut, what not to cut. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he let them play. </p><p> </p><p>Logan made his first incision and the girl next to him squealed and ran out of the classroom. Remus couldn't help the laugh that made its way out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, goodness." The teacher said warily, staring at the door. "There's always one every year." He sighed and look at Logan. "Mr. Berry, if you don't mind, will you please pair up with Mr. Prince."</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded, picking up his things, and sitting next to him. He makes eye contact. Oh. </p><p> </p><p>This should be interesting. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Nerdy Wolverine." He leaned forward, breaking his personal bubble. </p><p> </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "I still don't understand why you call me that."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the hair." Remus chuckled. "And the eyebrows." He mimicked his facial expression, furrowing his brow.</p><p> </p><p>"My hair?" Logan reached up to touch his hair, then remembered he had his gloves on and snatched his hands down. He turned away from him, handing Remus a pair of gloves, and inspected the frog. "How have you been, Duke?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus's grin widened. "Good. Roman and I have been getting along, more or less."</p><p> </p><p>"As I have heard." Logan nodded. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you."</p><p> </p><p>"You were?" </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to," He paused. "Reconcile."</p><p> </p><p>"With me?" Remus questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Logan looked him in the eye. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Remus snapped his gloves on. "Why didn't you just say so?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did, just now."</p><p> </p><p>Remus tugged on Logan's tie. "Y'know, Dork, you're lucky you're cute." </p><p> </p><p>Logan blinked. "What?" Then he pulled his tie away from him. "Please don't do that."</p><p> </p><p>Very interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww," Remus pouted, then held up his scalpel. "Can I get the first incision on this one?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at him. "Of course."</p><p> </p><p>"How have you been?" Remus cut along the dotted line across the frog's chest and stomach, chuckling as he does so. "Tweezers?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, objectively. I am slightly concerned about my friends, though." Logan told him, handing over the tweezers. "We need to take out the heart and liver."</p><p> </p><p>Remus hummed, "That's it?"</p><p> </p><p>"For now. Unfortunately." </p><p> </p><p>Remus took out said organs. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to bite into one of these?"</p><p> </p><p>"The thought has never crossed my mind, no." He looked thoughtful. "But I'd imagine it'd be like biting into a jelly donut."</p><p> </p><p>Remus cackled. "A jelly donut. I like that. Why are you concerned?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas is having romantic troubles. I'm not familiar, so I am unable to assist."</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you familiarize yourself." Remus flirted.</p><p> </p><p>Logan didn't get it. "No, you can't. I cannot be familiar with something that I've never experienced."</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class went by quickly, and they finished early, compared to their peers, and spent the rest of the class going back and forth with banter. </p><p> </p><p>"Adam and Eve bought knowledge for the small price of a little sin." Remus reasoned, they somehow had gotten onto the topic of the bible. "They also lost eternal life but what's fruit without the pits?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Apples don't have pits."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Then he had an idea. "For scientific reasons, would you like to come over to my house next weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Remus gestured to the frog. "This was fun and if you would like to have more fun, I can teach you taxidermy."</p><p> </p><p>"Taxidermy?" Logan repeated. "That's- That's interesting. Scientifically interesting."</p><p> </p><p>Remus fished his phone out of his pocket, then handed it to Logan. "Here, put in your number."</p><p> </p><p>Logan did as he was told, then messaged himself and gave it back. Remus snapped a photo of him. </p><p> </p><p>Logan didn't have enough time to move out of the camera's sight. He blinked. "Why did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>He waved him off as the bell ringed. "Oops, it looks like our conversation has been cut short." He winked, picking up his bag. "Later, Dork."</p><p> </p><p>Their classmates rushed out of the classroom, and for once Remus didn't bother to run. Logan caught his hand anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"I actually need your assistance with something." </p><p> </p><p>Remus's mind went straight to the gutter. Maybe Logan wasn't as thick as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're lucky that play rehearsal has been canceled." </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>They didn't fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, they sat in a park close to the school, and Logan updated him on what went wrong over the weekend. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil had tried to tell Thomas about Christian's plan, but Thomas had not listened and gone to the arcade anyways and had gotten stood up. Thomas was so heartbroken that he didn't show up for school. </p><p> </p><p>Logan needed help with revenge. </p><p> </p><p>"I dislike seeing Thomas like this, but I'm not one for emotions, so I thought if we got revenge it would make him feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if we're going to ruin Christian's life, we'll need help," Remus said, swinging. "And I know just the snake."</p><p> </p><p>Logan fixed his glasses. "Do you think that including Janus is a good idea? I was hoping not to include many people in this affair."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, trust me." Remus chuckled, "You're going to want his help."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remus has no shame when he flirts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You two are too forgiving."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not forgiving enough."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 25, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, let me get this straight," Janus looked in between the Light Side and the Dark Sides. "You want my help getting Christian kicked out because he hurt Thomas's poor-wittle-feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>They sat in a semi-circle in Remus's room. This was one of the first times since elementary he had been in a room with a Light without some nefarious plan at work. He didn't like it. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Virgil nodded, looking to Logan and Remus for conformation. </p><p> </p><p>"And you're doing this ever though Thomas didn't believe you and called you a liar?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil flinched away. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"And you're working with <em>him</em>." He jerked his head in Logan's direction. </p><p> </p><p>Logan opened his mouth to defend himself, but Remus cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Remus gave him a crooked grin. </p><p> </p><p>Janus pinched the bridge of his nose. "In case you've forgotten, they forgot about us."</p><p> </p><p>"Logan is trying to reconcile with us," Remus argued. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil clicked his tongue. "I don't like it, but Thomas didn't deserve that. We want your help because you're good at this kinda stuff. Plus, you owe Remus."</p><p> </p><p>Remus gave his best puppy eyes. "C'mon, Jan."</p><p> </p><p>"You two are too forgiving."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not forgiving enough."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe this bullshit. "You guys are serious." All three of them nodded. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Remus jumped up, cheering. </p><p> </p><p>"But one condition." He held up a finger. "Thomas can't find out that the Dark Sides had anything to do with this. If this blows up, Logan will take the fall." He held out his hand. "Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's eyebrows drew together. "I don't think that fair-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I suppose I can't help." He went to withdraw his hand, but Logan caught it before he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded seriously, shaking his hand. "Deal."</p><p> </p><p>Well, miracles do exist. "Well," He took his hand back, fixing his glove. "I need two days and disposable phone and twenty dollars. Also, a favor from your cousin, Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the night planning, eventually falling asleep around one in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Janus was the first to wake up, immediately reaching for his phone. He didn't tell his Dad where he was. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have any notifications, but he sent a text to his Dad anyway, making up a quick lie about a school project he was out studying for. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to wake up Virgil when Roman kicked open the fucking door. Roman walked in, donning a Beast onesie. </p><p> </p><p>"Brother! We're late for-" He blinked, looking at where Remus and Logan were taking up the bed, and Virgil was curled up on the dresser. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Remus sat up and literally rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the nightstand. "Ow! Mornin' Rom."</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Roman said. "Why-"</p><p> </p><p>Logan sat up as well, reaching out to help Remus up. "Why are you on the floor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just felt like it." Remus grinned, jumping up. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hissed in his sleep and curled up tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Janus looked to Remus. "Not it."</p><p> </p><p>Remus glanced at Virgil, then shouted. "Not it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not it?" Logan repeated. </p><p> </p><p>They looked to Roman, who raised an eyebrow at them. </p><p> </p><p>"You have to wake him up," Remus explained. "Good luck, he has the attitude of a depressed, hungry, dying lion in the mornings."</p><p> </p><p>"He can't be that bad. It is not as if he's a sleeping dragon witch." Roman rolled his eyes, then walked over to him. "Virgil!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Janus scrambled to hide behind Remus's pillow. "This should be good."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn't budge. Remus yanked Logan behind the pillow with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil!" Roman tried again, shaking him. "Wake up!" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil spooked, falling off the dresser into a heap at Roman's feet. He hissed and kicked Roman's legs out from underneath him, making him fall as well. </p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed as his brother hit the floor. Logan stifled a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Amazing job, Roman," Janus told him. "Nice PJs, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Roman flipped him the bird, helping Virgil up. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil glared at the floor, tugging his hood over his face and stomping out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, that went better than expected."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>That morning at school, Janus went out of his way to find Patton in study hall. He was sitting by the water fountains, posters spread out in front of him. He smudged glitter on them and wrote on them with pastel markers. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Patton," He said once he got close enough. </p><p> </p><p>Patton looked up, smiling. As always. "Hi, Janus!"</p><p> </p><p>He sits next to him on the ground, keeping a good two or three feet between them. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard about what happened to Thomas," He said, feigning disinterest. "Is he okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked surprised. "How'd you find out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, y'know," He lied. "Through the grapevine."</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Well, he's been better. That Christian boy was bad news, I should've seen it."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way you could've known." What was he saying?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but Thomas is my kiddo." He adds a heart to the poster. "It's my job to look out for him."</p><p> </p><p>Patton really hasn't changed much. Always the one to look out for everyone else and not himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." </p><p> </p><p>Patton seemed to come back to the world of the living and smiled. He leaned over and poked Janus on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a big deal, I just have to be here for him now."</p><p> </p><p>Janus nodded, fixing his gloves and standing up. "Goodbye, Patton."</p><p> </p><p>He gave a soft smile, one that said so much without saying a word. "Goodbye, Janus."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>That night, Janus woke up in a cold sweat at three a clock in the morning. He turned on his light and stumbled over to the bathroom, splashing his face with water. </p><p> </p><p>He had just realized it. </p><p> </p><p>Patton had touched his discolored side, twice, without flinching, and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Janus was in way too deep. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love my snek boi and my dad boi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That's not mine! I've never seen that before."</p><p> </p><p>"Likely story, young man. I'm sure you can explain that to the judge."</p><p> </p><p>"They start so young, nowadays. Well, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's not mine!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 30, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>During Lunch, Thomas went to go apologize. Virgil was sitting alone. Thomas felt terrible, he felt like a horrible friend. </p><p> </p><p>He spent the first few days after being stood up moping around his house, eating the cookies that Patton brought over, and bingeing Disney movies with Roman. </p><p> </p><p>The thought to apologize didn't hit him until last night. </p><p> </p><p>He was a horrible friend.  </p><p> </p><p>"Virgil?" He stood in front of said boy, looking at the ground and scratching the back of his leg with his foot. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up from the plate he was abusing, spiritlessly. "Yo."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" The words flew out of his mouth. "YouwererightandIshouldhavelistenedtoyoubecauseyouwerejusttryingtobeagoodfriendandIaccusedyouoflyingand-"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil put his hands up, "Woah, Woah. Chill out."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm," He took a breath. "Sorry. I should have listened to you."</p><p> </p><p>Ears turning red, Virgil looked away. "It's, eh, whatever. I guess." He gestured. "I just- You're okay, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas hesitated. "I... am? Like, it hurts but I'm not on the verge of tears."</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't nearly as heartbroken as he was a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, verge." Patton appeared beside them. "Like Virgil's name!"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, yeah. I guess." Thomas let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So, we good?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrugged, still blushing underneath his foundation. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"You're still going to sit with us at lunch occasionally, correct?" Logan asked, rounding the corner. "I quite like our debates."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil blinks. "I mean, yeah- If you want me too... I thought you didn't like me?"</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, that made Thomas really sad to hear. Virgil was his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Logan raised a brow. "Well, you are wrong about a lot of things, but I don't necessarily mind your company, the other two can bring in a whole lot of sunshine and that can be unbearable, and I can't imagine having a debate with either one of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Virgil said, blinking again. "I thought-"</p><p> </p><p>"Just take the compliment, silly-billy!" Patton told him lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, okay..." He pulled on his sleeves. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"But, uh, sometimes you guys treat me like a bad guy."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas's eyebrows drew together. "Oh, I'm sor-"</p><p> </p><p>Roman sat beside him. throwing an arm around him. "It's okay, Doctor Gloom, everyone loves the villain."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, squirming out of Roman's grasp. "Oh, brother." But there was a soft smirk playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Roman's brother, where is Remus?" Logan asked, as though he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"And Janus?" Patton piped up. </p><p> </p><p>He gestured. "They're making up a test for one of their classes, I think. I'm not their keeper."</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and they moved toward the doors of the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>Seemingly, everything was okay. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The next day, during English, Patton was treating him like glass. And he hated it. </p><p> </p><p>"I can give you the answers if you want?" Patton followed him around the classroom. "Or maybe I could just do it for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas groaned. "Patton, I'm fine, I promise. It sucked, but now I'm over it."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanna be here for you, kiddo." He leaned on his crutches. "I'm sorry, but I just want you to be happy."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas grabbed Patton's shoulders. "I am fine. I don't need coddling, and I definitely don't need you to do my homework."</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" He said, shaking him lightly. "I'm not some delicate flower, I can handle being stood up by someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, kiddo." Patton smiled. "I guess I'm just so used to looking out for you, I had forgotten how old you are."</p><p> </p><p>"You're, like, a year older than me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ten months and fourteen days." Patton corrected. "Not that it matters much, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good friend, Pat," Thomas said. "You can just be a little much sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to let you breathe sometimes." He nodded. "Now, want to work on our homework together, kiddo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," He sat in the desk next to him. "Let's do that."</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the class finishing up their work and listening to Disney songs on Thomas's phone. </p><p> </p><p>Patton really was the best friend someone could have, though he did hover a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas felt a warmth in his chest. He had people who cared about him, and that was important. More important than moping around because of some guy.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and they put their things back into their respective bags as they moved out of the room. As they walked through the hallway, Patton pointed to the distance. </p><p> </p><p>"Look! It's a dog!" </p><p> </p><p>Coming their way was the sheriff and a police officer, with two police dogs on leashes. They passed by them and stopped at a locker right next to them. Christian Caligula's locker.</p><p> </p><p>The principal was right behind them, dragging Christian by the arm as he protested. The principal handed the sheriff the combination to the locker and she thanked him. </p><p> </p><p>The sheriff put in the numbers and the locker swung open, the dogs barked. The sheriff rooted around it with one hand, fishing out a baggie of green and a bong.</p><p> </p><p>She put the items into a plastic bag and used her flashlight to look through his bags and books. She took out a box of matches and put it with the other things that she found. </p><p> </p><p>Her face showed disappointment as she turned to Christian. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not mine!" Christian argued, straining against the principal's grasp. "I've never seen that before."</p><p> </p><p>"Likely story, young man." The principal said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you can explain that to the judge."</p><p> </p><p>The sheriff shook her head. "They start so young, nowadays. Well, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's not mine!" He argued as the drug him away. "I don't smoke!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." The principal said, tugging him along. </p><p> </p><p>They disappeared behind the crowd of students that had formed. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked at Patton who met his gaze with an equally questioning gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess you really dodged a bullet with that one, kiddo." Patton tried to make light of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." He trailed off, looking across the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Janus Dolon was watching him, almost expectantly, but when their eyes met, he walked away. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Janus called a cousin, who called a cousin, who called a friend, who called another dozen cousins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There's never a wrong time to dress in drag," </p><p> </p><p>"Lion king?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's never a wrong time to dress in drag-" </p><p> </p><p>"And do the hula!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 14, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did someone say atrocious?" Virgil sat on the edge on the stage, his feet dangling off. </p><p> </p><p>Remus and Janus had left to go eat a while ago and hadn't come back yet. Virgil was left to hang out with the Light Sides. He still wasn't exactly sure where he stood with them.</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, "Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a Disney song?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Virgil?" Thomas asked. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas was nice. And he had been doing better since Christian's stupid ass got expelled, but Virgil still wasn't sure whether or not they actually liked him or if they were just pitying him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much." He shrugged, pulling his sleeves over his hands. "Also, yes, I do know. I just don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"How could you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Simple." He explained. "I, too, am a Disney fan."</p><p> </p><p>Roman laughed. "You? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, really." He turned away, pouting. "What about that is so hard to believe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about!" Roman said, gesturing grandly. </p><p> </p><p>Well, then. That made everything clear. </p><p> </p><p>"You must not be watching the same movies then, 'cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones," Virgil argued, turning to Thomas. "C'mon, Thomas, you know what I'm talking about."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think every movie has a darker meaning or a misleading message?" Thomas asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah." He nodded, happy that someone was on his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Thomas offered. "What about Snow White?</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled darkly. "Are you trying to make this easy for me? A prince comes out of nowhere and plants a kiss on a seemingly sleeping girl? I guess consent isn't really that important."</p><p> </p><p>"He thought she was dead!" Roman argued, fixing his jersey around his shoulders. "It was a farewell kiss!"</p><p> </p><p>"Still isn't consent."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Frozen?" Thomas offered, again. </p><p> </p><p>"A sister's love triumphs overall!" </p><p> </p><p>"And don't trust random princes." Virgil shrugged teasingly. "I can get behind that."</p><p> </p><p>"What's with all the prince hate?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil clicked his tongue. "I wonder." Then he started to think. "Also, when Elsa passes away, Olaf's gonna die too, 'cause the magic will be gone. So just prolong the inevitable?"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, whoa, who gave you the right-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Okay! That was-"</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you-"</p><p> </p><p>Typical, Remus would've loved that one. He has to stop wasting his best material on the Lights.</p><p> </p><p>He gave them a bored look. "I warned you."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas wiped his face. "That was dark. Let's try a different one: Aladdin. It's my favorite."</p><p> </p><p>"The value of a person is not determined by wealth," Roman said. "A diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat. It's a great message."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get to claim that, you're the richest person I know," Virgil told him. "Also, the moral is they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on," Roman rolled his eyes, exasperated. "He came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil pulled his hood down. "Yeah, he did." Roman pumped his fist. "But not before LYING AND DECEIVING his way right into the castle and getting the princess."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you really look down so harshly on these movies?" Roman said, taking his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I still like them," He yanked his arms back, awkwardly. "There are just some darker messages that we don't first see."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, what about The Little Mermaid?" Thomas asked, "That was my brother's favorite."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations." Virgil joked. "That one's just common sense."</p><p> </p><p>"Or learn to write, or use sign language. There's more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl that saved him." Roman rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil gave him a look. "Woah."</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at him, confused. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I just detect a hint of sarcasm towards a Disney movie?" Thomas teased, poking Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Roman blushed. "Well, there's always been one or two things I've noticed. Frankly, just make it easier for the princes. We could use a helping hand every once and awhile."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well then, how about we just concede that Disney movies have a lot of different, interesting messages within them."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil threw his hands up, he couldn't believe this. "Duh, that's what I've been saying. I never said Princey was wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Two surprised looks were thrown at him. "You didn't?"</p><p> </p><p>He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I suppose I shall concede a few points to you," Roman said stuffily. </p><p> </p><p>He looked away. "Great."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Still don't like you," Roman muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Still don't like you, either," Virgil muttered back. Then his phone pinged. "I gotta go, the Dark Sides are waiting for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Roman stopped him. "What about Mulan?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's never a wrong time to dress in drag," Virgil said immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"Lion king?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's never a wrong time to dress in drag-" Roman joined in. "And do the hula!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled at him from underneath his bangs. "Later."</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled back. "Till tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of the theatre, joining the Dark Sides on the sidewalk. Remus handed him a fortune cookie. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to eat more," Janus told him as they waited for his uncle to pick them up.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, whatever, Mom." Virgil rolled his eyes. "I'll eat when I get home."</p><p> </p><p>"Open your fortune cookie!" Remus told him. "I ate my fortune."</p><p> </p><p>Janus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you not to!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smirked. "You know that we can't tell him what to do at this point."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, guess what I'm doing this weekend!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Janus took the bait. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm teaching someone taxidermy!" Remus said, "It's going to be so fun."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil tuned out of their conversation. He unwrapped the fortune cookie, breaking it apart. </p><p> </p><p>What was that myth? You had to eat the whole cookie before looking at the fortune or it wouldn't come true. </p><p> </p><p>He broke it open, pocketing the fortune before he could read it and placed half of the cookie in his mouth, then the other when he was done with it. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he took out the fortune. He read his lucky numbers first, then turned it around. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lucky numbers: 16, 31, 7, 3, 28 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love is closer to you than you think.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys like this one, its a bit of a filler</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Have you ever wondered if Jeffery Dahmer married one of his zombies?"  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not talking to you about Jeffery Dahmer again."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery Dahmer," </p><p> </p><p>"I can't hear you! La la la la-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dahmer!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A disclaimer for this chapter: Remus talks shit about religion, if you ain't cool with that then you probably shouldn't read this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 20, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus was so excited, even though Sunday was one of his least favorite days of the week, because of church. </p><p> </p><p>Every Sunday Father forces the family to be good little Catholics, but then the next morning he goes to the office and scams good people out of their money and pride. </p><p> </p><p>But, Remus is excited anyway because today he got to teach Logan Berry about taxidermy. </p><p> </p><p>They had been texting about it for weeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Re-Remus..." Mother calls from down the stairs. "Are you, um, ready yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Almost!" Remus said back, buttoning up his shirt. "Have you seen my tie? The one with the silver Cthulhu pendant?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," She says, voice high-pitched and apprehensive. "May... Maybe you sh-should ask your brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"'Kay!" He finished buttoning his shirt and pulled on his dress shoes as he hopped out of his room. "Rom! Have you seen my tie?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman ran a comb through his hair, checking the hallway mirror again and doing it again. "Maybe you left it in the car?"</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it for a moment. "I'll go check."</p><p> </p><p>Roman turned, then saw Remus and gasped. "Oh, dear, sweet mother of hairbrushes, what <em>is</em> your hair?!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with it?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman reached over and grabbed his arm. "I am not letting <em>my</em> brother go out looking like trash. We are Princes."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." He said as Roman ran the comb through his hair, bending down slightly. "We're Dukes, too."</p><p> </p><p>Duke was Mother's last name before it got erased by Father. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Roman nodded, standing back to see his handy work. "But the Prince name holds more."</p><p> </p><p>Holds more money.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever wondered if Jeffery Dahmer married one of his zombies?" He asked as Roman tugged his grey hair away from the rest and it swept across his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Roman jumped back. "I'm not talking to you about Jeffery Dahmer again."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery Dahmer," He sang. </p><p> </p><p>Roman ran down the hallway, plugging his ears with his fingers. "I can't hear you! La la la la-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dahmer!" He yelled as Roman slammed his door shut. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, turning to the mirror and checking his hair. It looked... Nice. He actually liked it. </p><p> </p><p>He fixed the cuffs of his black button-up and entered the elevator at the end of the hall. Once it got to the garage, he tried to remember which car they took last week. </p><p> </p><p>Was it the Lamborghini Veneno? The Ferrari F60 America? The Porsche 911 GT2 RS? The BMW 507?</p><p> </p><p>He checked each, the back seat to the front, the dashboard, the trunk. Finally, he found it on the floorboard of the BMW. The pendant was heavy, decorated with emeralds and black diamonds. </p><p> </p><p>He tied it around his neck, checking it in the rearview mirror, then hopped into the front seat. </p><p> </p><p>He placed his hands on the steering wheel, making car sounds as he pretended to drive, but then a canister of gas caught his eye. Wait, what did gas <em>taste</em> like?</p><p> </p><p>The smell of it was heavenly, so it couldn't taste that bad, right?</p><p> </p><p>He got out of the car and reached for the canister, but just as his hand met the handle, Mother walked out of the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>He snatched his hand away, hiding it behind his back like a five-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Mother."</p><p> </p><p>She jumped like she didn't realize he was there. Her eyes were tired and red. "Hello, Remus."</p><p> </p><p>She patted his arm and Remus leaned into the contact. "I found my tie."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be proud of me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She just sighed. "That's good."</p><p> </p><p>She moved around the room like a ghost. Had her hair always been that grey? Her eyes that empty? Her body that thin?</p><p> </p><p>She reminded him of the frog from AP Biology, with its empty eye sockets and gaping mouth and trapped body. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled, and it was gruesome. He smiled because he didn't know how to cry anymore. He smiled because he felt like Mother needed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready for church?"</p><p> </p><p>She wore a white dress that ended at her feet, along with a black coat, buttoned with ruby. Her hair was pinned up in elaborate design and decorated with similar gems. </p><p> </p><p>She looked breathtaking and terrible at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips were a red that matched the gems on her body and hair and he hated it. When he was younger, Mother was all pink and soft. She was confident and kind. </p><p> </p><p>Now, her hands shook every time they neared him. </p><p> </p><p>She sat in the BMW, looking at it in disgust. It was the same color as her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Remus opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Roman and Father walked through the door and he was at a loss for words. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to sit still and be the perfect little Catholic boy his Mother would have wanted. The perfect little Catholic boy his Father expected. The perfect little Catholic boy his Brother pretended to be. </p><p> </p><p> He was the unloved brother from the Genesis. He and Roman were Cain and Abel. But what everyone ignored is that everyone sinned and everyone died. Even the unloving Fathers of unloved brothers. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The ride back home after church was silent as it always was. He tried not to look at Mother. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he focused on his phone. Logan was coming over in twenty minutes, and Father was dropping them off at home in ten. </p><p> </p><p>He let a grin cover his face, ignoring the disapproving looks from Father in the rearview mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Father didn't say anything when he dropped them off. </p><p> </p><p>Not they expected him to. </p><p> </p><p>Roman excused himself to hang out with Thomas, and his Mother shut herself into her room. Her room was on the fifth floor, at the very top, like a tower in one of the storybooks she used to read them at night. </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang and Remus ran down to answer it. </p><p> </p><p>He swung the door open, revealing a bashful Logan. </p><p> </p><p>Logan's eyes observed his outfit, then settled on his hair. "Greetings."</p><p> </p><p>Remus chuckled, taking Logan's arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have time to worry if he was the dragon or the knight. His prince charming was here for him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i sorry that i must hurt my son</p><p>also my poor ass was crying looking up all those expensive car names</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Now that everyone is here, we can get ready for our first high school party!"</p><p> </p><p>"I still think that our Halloween would be better spent 'trick or treating', as Patton calls it."</p><p> </p><p>"What else would you call it?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 31, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Halloween. The Dark Sides' favorite holiday. No school, just ghosts in people's windows and little kids running around to get scared. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be <em>fun.</em></p><p> </p><p>He placed a mask over his discolored side and tied his cape around his shoulders, then fixed his gloves. Instead of his normal ones, he was wearing lace opera ones. His costume was expensive and heavy, Remus had insisted on paying for everyone's'. </p><p> </p><p>The overcoat and vest were snug and neat, intricate golden design traveling up the chest and along the seams. There was a complex watch attached to a golden chain that he pocketed in his front pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He buckled the shoes and grabbed his cane off of the bed. It was hooked, and golden at the top.</p><p> </p><p>He quite liked it.  </p><p> </p><p>His Dad was passed out on the couch when he left. He put a bowl on the patio with a not that said:<em> Take one; Don't ring the doorbell!</em> Not that the kids on his street would listen.  </p><p> </p><p>The sun was going down as he waited for Remus to come to pick him up. He only had to wait a couple of minutes, because the Princes showed up in a limo.</p><p> </p><p>Remus, dressed as a zombie, popped his head out of the top and yelled, "We rented a limo!"</p><p> </p><p>A fucking whole ass limo. </p><p> </p><p>Roman, dressed as a Roman gladiator and complete with the weapon on his hip, pushed open the sliding door for him and he climbed inside. </p><p> </p><p>He sat beside Virgil, who wore a Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas costume. His makeup was perfect and the stitches almost looked real. He had temporarily dyed his hair red for the costume. </p><p> </p><p>His dress was hand-made. He had spent months on it and had gotten plenty of pricked fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Janus remembered that when they were younger, the three of them dressed up as the Oogie Boogie's henchmen. They had gotten more candy they could eat and his Mom had to throw some out. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Janus!" Patton waved at him, even though they were barely a foot apart. Patton wore his cat onesie and had painted whiskers on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He waved back. "Hey, Patton."</p><p> </p><p>Roman snapped his fingers as he dumped candy onto the seat next to him. "Now that everyone is here, we can get ready for our first high school party!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes, he was dressed as a doctor and coated in fake blood. Fitting. "I still think that our Halloween would be better spent 'trick or treating', as Patton calls it."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow, leaning over and grabbing a snickers bar and handing it to Janus. "What else would you call it?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus unwrapped it and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. What else could you call it?</p><p> </p><p>Just as Logan opened his mouth to provide some stupidly specific scientific answer, Roman cut him off. </p><p> </p><p>"We are high schoolers, we can't trick or treat," Roman said. "We are almost adults."</p><p> </p><p>"You turned fifteen last month, calm down."</p><p> </p><p>"Irrelevant." </p><p> </p><p>"Actually-"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly," Virgil got their attention. "Count me out for both."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Virgil, you have to come." Thomas said, dressed as a ghost. "We're all going."</p><p> </p><p>"I just have a bad feeling," Virgil confessed, yanking on the fraying sleeves of his dress. "I'd rather just duck out."</p><p> </p><p>"Quack," Patton said immediately. No, that was not adorable, thank you very much. </p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"What if we just stayed for a little bit and then afterward we can go trick or treating?" Janus offered. "Then we can go over to my house and watch scary movies."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked thoughtful. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the candy for you," Remus said, picking out a Hershey's bar. "And you can scare the little kids who come near you." He bit into it, wrapper and all.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Virgil smiled from underneath his red bangs, looking away as the Lights' jaws dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas blinked. "Did he just-"</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, closing his eyes tight. "He <em>did</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Patton threw a confused, and slightly concerned look at Janus, he shrugged. Usually, he or Virgil would tell him to take off the wrapper, but the reactions of the Lights' reactions were too funny.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Remus asked, looking up from his candy bar. </p><p> </p><p>"We're..." Thomas said slowly, "Going to ignore that. Now, Roman, you were saying something."</p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned and fixed his gladiator hat. "It's over at Valerie's house, there's going to be a barbeque and apple bobbing. And we have to make a good impression."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll..." Virgil pouted, "Just stay in the bathroom the whole time, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil-" Roman started, then stopped himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Just try to have a little bit of fun." Thomas finished for him. "Please?"</p><p> </p><p>He was quiet for a moment and just as Janus was about to say something, he spoke up. "...Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Remus finished his chocolate and reached for another and threw it at Logan. Logan caught it, surprisingly. </p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned at him and winked and Janus pretended not to notice. </p><p> </p><p>The chauffeur, who the Darks Sides knew as Charlie, stopped the limo, turning around. </p><p> </p><p>"We have arrived, Mr. Prince, Mr. Duke, and Friends."</p><p> </p><p>They thanked him and opened the doors, spilling out of the vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>"Later, Charlie!" Remus waved him off. "Let me know if you run over anything on the way home!"</p><p> </p><p>"I always do, Mr. Duke." Charlie waved back, tipping his hat to them and driving off. </p><p> </p><p>Janus turned to the house, it was big, bigger than his, and decorated with toilet paper and red solo cups. </p><p> </p><p>Roman went first, grabbing Thomas's hand, who grabbed Logan's. Logan grabbed Remus and Remus took hold of Virgil. Virgil panicked slightly and grabbed Patton's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Patton held out his hand to him, and he hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>But, Patton was smiling, face marked and hand outstretched, so can you blame him for caving in?</p><p> </p><p>He laced their fingers together and they took a step together towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>And that's when it hit him, this is their first Halloween since elementary that they didn't have an evil plan to scare the Light Sides.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was going to be fun,</em> He tried to remind himself. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's not anywhere near Halloween, let me live</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're drunk! And you almost- Don't you know-" </p><p> </p><p>"One, I'm only tipsy. Two, what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 31, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was bad. Mom told him to be home in an hour and they have yet to go trick or treating. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He lost tabs on everyone but Janus, who was helping him look for the rest. Thomas still didn't know what to think of Janus, but something Thomas did know was that he cared about his friends and that was enough for now. </p><p> </p><p>No one was answering their phones and Thomas's was close to dying. </p><p> </p><p>They checked the backyard, but no one had seen them, so they checked the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton!" Thomas's head popped up and he turned around to meet the sight of Patton and Valerie playing patty-cake on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey!" He stopped playing, making Valerie pout. "Do we have to leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Thomas nodded. "But we have to find the others first."</p><p> </p><p>"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Janus asked as they went upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Patton fished his phone out of his pocket and frowned. "It's dead and I forgot to bring my charger."</p><p> </p><p>Janus shook his head disapprovingly, as well as he could with his mask, and handed Patton his phone. "Put your number in, next time I wanna be able to call you myself, even if you can't answer."</p><p> </p><p>That took Thomas by surprise. He knew Janus cared about his so-called 'Dark Sides' but Patton?</p><p> </p><p>Patton hummed a half-hearted apology as he typed in his number and handed the phone back. Janus took it with minimal muttering and stuffed it into his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the others?" Thomas asked as they moved through the crowd of people. </p><p> </p><p>Patton looked thoughtful. "I saw the Twins going upstairs a while ago, kiddo, but they were with a bunch of other people."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good a start as any," Janus shrugged, leading them through the crowd and towards the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of seeing the Twins, they find Logan sitting on the edge of the stairs, trying to look as small as possible. This is hilarious to Thomas because Logan is quite possibly one of the tallest people he knows. </p><p> </p><p>Logan sees them and sighs with relief. He stands up, walking over to them and ducks his head gratefully. "Is it finally time to leave?" He pauses. "Where's Remus? And Roman?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why we were coming up here," Patton tells him. "We were hoping to find them."</p><p> </p><p>Janus huffs something underneath his breath and grabs Patton's wrist, dragging him up to the second floor. Thomas and Logan share a look before following them.</p><p> </p><p>And there's Roman in the hallway, pressed against a wall with a girl, a <em>cheerleader, </em>playing with the cape of his costume. </p><p> </p><p>They're giggling as Roman downs the rest of the contents of his red solo cup. The cheerleader takes the cup and hands him her own which Roman downs as well. After, he leans forward, going in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Patton's eyes are big and surprised, then his eyebrows furrow. He marches over to his kiddo, shaking his head and apologizing to the girl Roman was about to kiss as he drags him away by his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Roman complains as Patton does so and Thomas doesn't miss the almost soft look in Janus's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He decides not to think about that right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow, ow, ow-" Roman whines. "Padre! Let go!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton lets go of him and crosses his arms. "You're drunk! And you almost- Don't you know-" </p><p> </p><p>"One," Roman cuts him off. "I'm only tipsy. Two, what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton takes ahold of the collar of Roman's costume and hisses in his ear. "<em>Virgil</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Roman's eyebrow quirks up. "What does that emo nightmare have to do with this?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton looks absolutely <em>livid, </em>then he decidedly gives up. He slumps back against Janus and flails his arms in the air. He's a tired dad. </p><p> </p><p>Logan is the one to change the subject. "Where is Remus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Roman looks around. "He went into one of the rooms with that senior guy, Ram?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan's mouth set into a thin line. "Which room?" His voice was deadly quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Roman jabs his finger at one of the rooms and Logan doesn't make eye contact as he stalks over it. Thomas is fast on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>Logan opens the door, barely blinking at the sight of a wasted Remus making out with a guy that looks like he should be in college, and takes a hold of his wrist and drags him out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>The look on Logan's face could scare the devil and Thomas almost feels bad for Remus as Logan chews him out. </p><p> </p><p>"That was a senior, Remus." He growls at him. "A <em>senior</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Remus is so drunk that he doesn't recognize the malice in Logan's voice. "I <em>know</em>." He giggles and waves at Ram, who gives a cheeky grin that grosses Thomas out. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas shuts the door with a slam, not particularly happy either. </p><p> </p><p>"He's, like, eighteen!" Thomas reminds the drunk boy. </p><p> </p><p>Remus just giggles to himself and stumbles into Logan. "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Logan shakes his head and helps Remus down the stairs. The group follows; Janus's eyebrow that is not hidden by his mask sits high on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Virgil?" Patton asks. </p><p> </p><p>"He was in the kitchen," Remus says. "I dunno if he's still there."</p><p> </p><p>They moved through the crowd of people, Thomas avoiding the spellings of alcohol that seemed to come from every drunk teen around them. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the kitchen, they found a rather small number of people. Joan and Talyn were watching a video in the corner and sharing a joint, and few others were raiding the pantry. </p><p> </p><p>Three people were by the apple bobbing, where Vigil had his head in. </p><p> </p><p>"There he is!" Roman gestured, walking over. "Looks like he actually decided to have fun."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil popped his head out of the bucket, a green apple in between his teeth and hair dripping wet. His makeup had been wiped off but his eyeliner and mascara had stayed intact. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the apple out of his mouth and smiled drunkenly. </p><p> </p><p><em>He was drunk, very drunk.</em> Thomas realized as Virgil stumbled forward, into Roman's arms. Roman looked taken aback, almost panicked. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil reached up and played with a strand of Roman's hair that peaked out from under his helmet. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Princey."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so sorry this took forever ive been spring cleaning and didn't have much time to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Now, would you like to hear about how you told Roman how hot he was?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- What?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>August 15, Kindergarten</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's barely five when he makes his first friend. </p><p> </p><p>It's his first day of kindergarten, and he's a ball of nerves. Sister Lilly tells him to be good and drops him off in front of a tall lady with light skin and long hair and pretty eyes. Virgil can feel his heartbeat because she looks just like his mommy did.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to say hello, but it comes out jumbled and he feels like crying because even though Sister Lilly said that it would go away soon, his stutter has gotten worse ever since he lost his front teeth and he hates the way he sounds.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, he sniffs and walks into the room. He puts his backpack in the cubby that has his name and sits on the floor next to the blankets in the corner. He reaches up and pulls on his hair, covering his eyes with it. </p><p> </p><p>The room is bright and colorful and it hurts his eyes and he hates it.</p><p> </p><p>More students rush into the room, shrieking and giggling. Virgil is only slightly terrified and he prides himself in that.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach is aching but there's no way on earth he's going to ask to go to breakfast, so he just wraps his arms around himself and curls into a tight ball. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a little boy with crutches tie yellow and blue flowers together into a crown as his friend, a taller boy with stars on his shirt, chatted loudly and bounced on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>The boy with the crutches smiled and laughed at the appropriate times, and Virgil wished he knew how to do that. </p><p> </p><p>Next to them, two boys who looked exactly the same, save for one of them having a grey streak in his hair, roughhoused. One of them was holding a fake plastic sword that Virgil recognized from She-Ra. </p><p> </p><p>He was so busy watching them play fight that he didn't even notice when someone sat right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," The person said with a lisp. The person had a patch of white-colored skin over their eye and cheek that ran down their arms and over their hands. "What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hello." Virgil shrank back. "Hi." He eyed the person's braids, then their eyes. He gasped. "Your eyes are like mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil has two different colored eyes, one light green, and one dark black. The person had one dark brown eye and one light amber.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," The person smiles, "That's why I said hi."</p><p> </p><p>"My nuh-name's Virgil." He told them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dee."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil picked at his nails, "Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked finally.</p><p> </p><p>Dee blinks at him, "My mom says I'm a girl but I don't feel like one." He explains. "I'm a boy just like you."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nods seriously. "S-S-Sister Lilly says that every body is duh-d-different and some bodies are just different and we should be nice to th-them."</p><p> </p><p>Dee holds out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Do you wanna meet my friends?" Virgil nods before thinking and Dee grabs his hand, bringing him over to the boy with the stars and his friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" The boy smiles. "I'm Thomas! And this is my friend Patton and his friend Logan and Logan's friend Remus and Remus's brother Roman. We're about to play house, Patton's the dad and so is Dee. Do you wanna play with us? You can be the cat!"</p><p> </p><p>There's something about Thomas's smile that disarms him, so he agrees.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>November 1, Freshman Year</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, his head hurts and he has about a million texts from Janus on his phone that he doesn't wanna answer right now. He's sleeping on top of the fridge in Janus's kitchen and it's so warm that he doesn't wanna get up, but a twist in his stomach makes him.</p><p> </p><p>Janus watches him from the doorway as he throws up and Virgil immediately feels like a piece of shit. Janus deals with drunks every single day of his life, he didn't need his best friend doing the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back, cold porcelain of the tub sinking into his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry, Jan."</p><p> </p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, but Virgil could tell he was shaking as he handed him a towel with a bottle of Advil and a hair tie. "It's whatever." He said stiffly and turned to leave, and just as his hand touched the door he asked, "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nods sadly, "Yeah, Jan, I'm fine." Then promptly throws up again.</p><p> </p><p>After his stomach settles, they sit together watching the Legend of Korra in silence. Just as Korra is about to break another person's bones and heart at the same time, Janus speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Virgil." He said seriously. "I'm not your parent, I can't control what you do. But don't do that shit around me. I can't deal with it." His voice softened. "It'll kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned, throat tightening. He wants to apologize, but Janus doesn't need more apologies, he needs him to make a choice. Virgil remembers the feeling of his anxiety slipping away with every sip, every hit. He remembers confidence, the happiness that came in its place. But he also remembers blacking out, the fear of knowing nothing of where he was or what he was doing. He remembers the look on Janus's face earlier. The hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't do it again." He promises.</p><p> </p><p>Janus looks relieved. "Good." Then he grins, all snake-like. "Now, would you like to hear about how you told Roman how hot he was?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil blinked.</p><p> </p><p>And blinked again.</p><p> </p><p>And again. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I- What?" </em>His voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Then his phone rang. Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Choosing to ignore that mind fuck, he pressed answer.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" A pause. "Remus?"</p><p> </p><p>Janus raised an eyebrow, leaning forward as Virgil put him on speakerphone.</p><p> </p><p>Loud, heavy metal poured out of the speakers and Virgil winced. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Losers!" Remus yelled. "Guess who just lost his virginity?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Please comment, I'm begging.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>